legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
The Heartlands
The Heartlands, also known as Equestrian Heartlands, is a vast transition area, linking three major cities (Cantermore, Cloudopolis, and Ponydale). It has a size of about five times that of Cantermore. Multiple points of interest can be found in The Heartlands, most notably the Midway Village. According to the NPC Rear Echelon, the Heartlands is considered to be a wilderness area. This is emphasized by the number of mob clusters in the area, such as Husky and Corgi Diamond Dogs, Lantern Monsters, and even Dragons. Places of Interest Midway Village The Midway Village is found at the intersection of the roads leading to Ponydale, Cantermore and Cloudopolis. The NPC Chestnut Spruce runs a furniture shop here, while Cherries Letrotsky is in charge of the village's inn. Neigh Sayer, Briquette, Olga Ulfstig and Swift can also be found in the village. A trio of Bunnies can be found hopping around the grass under a tree in the village. Two houses are located near but separate from the village. To the north is Foreshadow's retreat, the Hermit's Cottage. To the northeast is Heartlands Cottage where Quicksand can be found. Ferry Launch When players follow the signs leading to the Ferry Launch, they will arrive at a small pier with a fishing rod driven into it. A small tent, an overturned boat, as well as some netting can be found around the pier. Pumpkin Farm When taking the road that branches off from the road towards Ferry Launch, players will arrive at a Pumpkin Farm, also known as Pumpkin Patch. The NPCs Pumpkin Pie and Beet can be found here. Husky Diamond Dogs and Cockatrices can be found spawning nearby. Sugar Beet Farm Next to the Pumpkin Farm and the wheat farm, there is a Sugar Beet Farm. Wheat farm The wheat farm can be seen while traveling between Ponydale and the Midway Village. It consists of several wheat plantations surrounded by a river, as well as a few buildings which are likely used to store the harvest. Cold Steel is the only NPC in this region. Husky Diamond Dogs will spawn in some of the stands of wheat. Rooster Towers The Rooster Towers is a trio of wooden towers linked by bridges. Players entering The Heartlands from Cantermore should be able to spot this structure not too far off in the distance and will pass it on the way to Midway Village. The NPCs Purple Rain and Stella can be found here. Birch Dryads spawn in a small valley nearby. There are similar towers in at least two other parts of the Heartlands. A different tower design called Gryphon Roost by the development team and dubbed the Griffin Nest or Griffin Tower by players is located between Midway Village and the gate to Cloudopolis. It has no ramps, so its elevated levels are only accessible by flight or teleportation, except for a portal at the base (between the two guards) which takes you to one of the small platforms, which will allow you to jump to the main one where Cuckoo Lane is standing. Sparring area The Sparring area is a dedicated arena where players can engage in Player versus Player (PvP) combat in an open zone. This arena can be accessed by entering any of four portals around the fountain in Midway Village. Any player that enters the area can be attacked by other players. A transparent red wall bounds the area where PvP combat can take place. Exiting the sparring area zone deposits a player's pony on a porch overlooking the fountain. Waterfall Trees There are two Waterfall Trees in the Heartlands. One is in the east, north of the portal to Cloudopolis and near the portal to White Tail Park. The other is in the south west, near the portal to Cantermore. Pet Graveyard The Pet Graveyard can be found near the Cantermore portal. In the daytime, like everywhere else in the Heartlands, the area is clear, but at night however, a thick gray fog covers the graveyard while the squawking of crows can be heard as you enter it. Pegasi will be unable to fly once they've entered the graveyard and if they attempt to do so, they will immediately land and the message 'A mysterious force prevents you from flying' will appear in the chatbox. Athmanes Ruins The Athmanes Ruins can be found in the massive pit near the medium-sized Rooster Tower. It also hosts the entrance to the Dig Site Dungeon. Heartlands Gate The Heartlands Gate is a large monument of two stone Alicorns in the southeast of the Heartlands, on top of Constellation Hill. At the bottom of the monument is a portal to Cloudopolis. Quests # Dishonorably Discharged is given by Cold Steel, who can be found at the Wheat Farm between Midway Village and the Ponydale portal. # Following In Her Hoofsteps is given by Silky Roads, who can be found next to Primary Source in the Midway Village. # Going to the Dogs is also given by Pumpkin Pie (Unsaddling Implications must be completed first). # It Belongs in a Museum is given out by Pyrite (Mindless Violins must be completed first). # Shown Their Work is given by Foreshadow at the Hermit's Cottage near Midway Village. # Startrot: The Mysteries of Space is given by Sextant, who can be found atop Constellation Hill near the Cloudopolis portal. # Straight and Narrow is given by Beet on the Pumpkin Farm. # Unsaddling Implications is given by Pumpkin Pie on the Pumpkin Farm. # We'll Fix It In Post is given by Purple Rain in the Rooster Towers. Notable NPCs :The full list of NPCs can be found at List of NPCs Trivia *The map was implemented in pre-alpha 5 *Before the map was modeled, developers originally planned for the map to be twice as large as the version that was eventually worked on. The map was scaled down to reduce CPU load on older computers. Gallery LOE aerial Heartlands.jpg|Aerial view of the map TM01Leak.png|Part of the map while it was still under development 080820141706522357.png 080820141710293596.png 080820141711425435.png|A camp of Husky Diamond Dogs 080820141716230418.png 080820141719137182.png 080820141724599527.png|Rooster Towers 080820141726571982.png|the Hermit's Cottage 080920142137240210.png|The Heartlands Cottage LOE Heartlands Guide.png|Reference to locations in the Heartlands before OSE9, based on images provided by the development team LOE aerial PVP.png|Aerial map of the Sparring Arena provided by the development team Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 8.13.24 AM.png|Gate to Cloudopolis (AKA Constellation Hill), night Constellation_Hill.jpg|Gate to Cloudopolis (AKA Constellation Hill), day Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 8.53.23 PM.png|Heartlands Water Tree Screen Shot 2015-08-16 at 10.08.48 PM.png|Heartlands Pumpkin Farm Pumpkin Farm NPCs.jpg|The sun above the Pumpkin Farm buildings, with both NPCs visible 081520150010117211.png|The other half of the Pumpkin Farm buildings LoE Heartlands Load OSE9.png|A load screen for the Heartlands during OSE 9 The Heartlands (with marks).jpg|Map of the Heartlands with landmarks and portals according to OSE 9 Heartlands Roost.png|Gryphon Roost, added in OSE 10 011720160006171598.png Category:Places Category:The Heartlands Category:Zones